Ayer y mañana
by Cari Somersett
Summary: Tras una dolorosa separación, Mimi y Koushiro se reencuentran tres años después en sus nuevas vidas, viéndose enfrentados al pasado que los unió. [Koushiro&Mimi]


**Nota de Autor: **¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy, pero muy contenta por publicar mi primera historia. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre este pairing, son de mis favoritos desde hace varios años y siempre había mantenido esta historia escondida. Hoy, por fin, me animé a terminar de escribir este primer capítulo.

Espero que les guste mucho, tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla :3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation._

* * *

**Ayer y mañana  
**\- Capítulo I -

—No voy a ir, de ninguna manera.

Lanzó el sobre contra el mesón y siguió bebiendo su malteada, notoriamente ofuscada. Sora se dedicó a aguardar, conociéndola demasiado bien y sabiendo que sus descargos no acabarían en una simple frase.

Y así fue.

—No sé qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de Koushiro. No me interesa en lo más mínimo ir a una estúpida boda, menos la de él. No es que me importe—se apresuró a aclarar, adelantándose a cualquier interrupción de Sora—, pero sé que va a ser_ aburridísima_ y como parece estar feliz en su cuento de hadas, sé que no le importará que no vaya a su boda con la tal…—volvió a agarrar el sobre para sacar la invitación y leer el nombre correspondiente con una mueca de desagrado—_Hanako_.

—No seas tan resentida, Mimi—Sora era de las pocas personas que le decía (en su habitual tono cordial y tranquilo) las cosas tal cuál las pensaba, sin importarle que armara o no un berrinche.

—No es por resentida—atacó con indignación, sin lograr inmutar a Sora—, pero me parece una idiotez ir a algo así. No hablo con Koushiro hace más de tres años y, ¡wow!, de repente esto_. Mimi, quiero que vayas a mi perfecta y pulcra boda, junto a mi mujer perfecta y organizada_ —reconoció su intento por remedar a Koushiro y no pudo aguantar la risa. Mimi la miró irritada y comenzó a regañarla.

—Lo siento, Mimi, no me pude aguantar.

La aludida continuaba con la invitación en su mano derecha. La miró fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus elegantes detalles y decidió que, por su estilo limpio y ordenado, Koushiro sí debió haber ayudado con la elección.

Volvió a soltarla para seguir con su rabieta.

—La invitación ni siquiera es la gran cosa. Demasiado simple, si se supone que te vas a casar deberías hacer algo más llamativo—sentenció.

—No es eso—dijo Sora—, la invitación está bonita, es que _tú_ harías algo llamativo. Algo _enorme_ si te casaras. Algo más sencillo no sería tu marca.

—Sí…—concedió— Pero da igual. Después me cuentas si pasó algo interesante.

—Todavía tienes cuatro meses para reconsiderarlo.

—No—respondió tajantemente, y Sora optó por dejar el tema hasta ahí.

* * *

Estando cerca de la puerta del apartamento, pudo escuchar el sonido familiar del bajo y se apresuró en encontrar la llave. Caminó por inercia al lugar donde sabía que Yamato estaría y lo encontró tal como esperaba, ensimismado en alguna canción que no conocía y absorbido por la concentración, hasta que notó su presencia en el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola—la saludó alegremente, dejando su bajo a un lado para permitir que Sora se sentara sobre sus piernas y así, besarla—. Esto estaba en el correo—le dijo después, mostrándole el sobre con la invitación a la tan famosa boda.

—Oh—Sora miró vagamente el sobre con la inscripción _Matrimonio Ishida_ en la cubierta—, pude verla hoy. Mimi recibió una.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó Yamato, alzando las cejas y con una incredulidad que Sora no le veía hace mucho.

—Sí, Mimi. Si tú no te lo puedes creer, ella menos.

—Solo estoy un poco… impresionado. No esperaba que Koushiro la invitara.

—Mimi estaba muy enojada. Traté de hablarle de otros temas, pero no podía dejar de hablar del matrimonio—Sora torció un poco los labios, resignada—. Aun así, no dijo nada sobre el tema de Koushiro y _tú-sabes-qué_, nunca lo quiso hablar con nadie y eso me preocupa un poco.

—¿Por qué? —no era que el hecho de que Sora se preocupara por alguien lo impresionara, sino que aún siguiera meditando con respecto a algo que había pasado hace tanto que ninguno de los amigos de los involucrados siquiera pensaba en mencionarlo.

—Siento que lo ha reprimido mucho. No le iba a preguntar qué pasó, tampoco es asunto nuestro. No lo sé… pero es como si lo quisiera evadir.

—Koushiro nunca dijo nada tampoco, pero esas cosas pasan, Sora—la apretó entre sus brazos al notar que todavía seguía inquieta—. A veces las personas tratan de hacer que resulte, pero no siempre se puede. Ambos sabían eso cuando decidieron vivir juntos.

—Al menos espero que Mimi deje de estar tan enfadada con él.

—En algún momento, quizás, deje de estarlo. Invitarla al matrimonio puede ser el primer paso.

—Quizás el primer paso para que lo mate—comentó espontáneamente, haciéndolo reír. Yamato se ofreció a preparar la cena esa noche y no volvieron a hablar de Koushiro, Mimi o el pasado que los involucraba.

* * *

Mimi acomodó nuevamente su almohada, con la esperanza de que el sueño hiciera una aparición milagrosa con esa simple acción. Sin embargo, los ruidos dentro de su propia mente no le permitían dormir esa noche y se giró para mirar el techo de la habitación, derrotada. Los pensamientos que la estaban aquejando parecían cubiertos por cortinas borrosas, dado que intentaba bloquearlos a toda costa, y aparecían sin cesar en la parte más inconsciente de su ser, impulsados por algo que no comprendía.

Molesta, se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara del estante que tenía al lado. Sacó un sobre de la repisa inferior y lo contempló por cuadragésima vez en ese día.

El susodicho sobre que no le permitía dormir en paz y que había llegado a interrumpir de golpe su rutina.

Había considerado romperlo, pero una especie de remordimiento la consumía cada vez que apretaba los dedos sobre éste para intentar despedazarlo. Otras opciones que contempló fue quemarlo, hacer una pieza de origami con él o simplemente esconderlo en algún cajón, muy al fondo.

Pero nada la satisfacía. El sobre era como una presencia indeseable en su hogar, un fantasma que la agobiaba permanentemente y que parecía haberse adherido a su mente con el fin de perturbarla todo lo que pudiera.

Mimi dejó el sobre en la repisa donde originalmente estaba, y apagó la luz con la determinación firme de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Trató de llenar su cabeza de otras preocupaciones, como las cuentas que le faltaba pagar, la ropa que debía ir a buscar a la tintorería y la feria culinaria en la que estaría en dos días más.

_Sí, eso era más importante. La feria culinaria. _

Después de juguetear con ese pensamiento por unos minutos, Mimi al fin pudo conciliar al sueño.

* * *

Una vibración persistente lo hizo volver a la realidad. Koushiro tardó tres segundos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido frente a su ordenador y que su prometida lo estaba llamando.

Los últimos días habían resultado caóticos debido a la mudanza, y Hanako estaba impaciente por dejar todo listo. Koushiro se había tomado su tiempo en trasladar sus cosas a la casa que compartirían, dando como resultado que su apartamento estaba con casi todas sus paredes y suelos vacíos de cualquier existencia.

Uno de los asuntos por los que Hanako lo llamó fue para avisarle que ya se habían enviado todas las invitaciones. A Koushiro se le sobresaltó el corazón, pero volvió a concentrarse en la conversación y optó por ignorarlo.

Una vez que colgó, observó atentamente el espacio que hasta entonces había sido su hogar. Solo faltaba mover el ordenador (con su correspondiente mueble y silla) y la ropa que aún quedaba en el clóset. Pese a estar agotado, se armó de ánimos para llevar a la camioneta las últimas cosas que quedaban antes de que comenzara una nueva etapa en su vida.

Llevaba una maleta de considerable tamaño para guardar toda su ropa, y se sentía aliviado por tener todas sus prendas organizadas de tal manera que el trabajo se le facilitaría. Comenzó guardando los zapatos, posteriormente los pantalones, e intentó ordenar las chaquetas de tal forma que las últimas prendas (sus camisas) pudieran entrar con facilidad.

A medida que las guardaba, una por una, se hacía el plan mental de cómo lograría meter su ordenador en la parte posterior de su camioneta sin que sufriera ningún daño. Sabía exactamente dónde lo pondría en la nueva casa, y esa visión lo entusiasmó en medio de su quehacer. Comenzó a pensar en las rutas más rápidas para llegar al trabajo una vez que viviera con Hanako, lo tranquilas que serían las noches en ese vecindario familiar, el espacio en el jardín donde, quizás, podrían construir una especie de cobertizo o incluso hacer una pequeña cabaña…

Tan ensimismado estaba en estos pensamientos, que lo sobresaltó un poco lo que encontró cuando estiró la mano dentro de la repisa, con el fin de comprobar que no se le quedaba nada.

Koushiro supo de inmediato que no era una camisa, debido a lo gruesa que era la tela al tacto. Del fondo de la repisa, extrajo una chaqueta de jeans, y el corazón le dio un salto por segunda vez en ese día, pero de forma más abrupta y dolorosa.

Se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de esa chaqueta. La evidencia que había quedado del paso que ella tuvo por su vida, lo único que había dejado atrás cuando todo se terminó. Durante varios meses, se le hizo costumbre llegar del trabajo y, sin importar cuánto hiciera por evitarlo, acabar por sacar la chaqueta de la repisa y observarla, llevado por los recuerdos, la tristeza y la leve esperanza de que la dueña volviera a buscarla en algún momento determinado.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Así que, cuando se decidió a seguir adelante, optó por lanzarla al fondo de la primera repisa que tuvo a su alcance y nunca más volver a sacarla.

Y ahí estaba, el objeto tan tortuoso de su pasado. Koushiro la apretó entre sus manos, teniendo una fuerte tentación de tirarla a la basura. Pero se conocía bien y sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

En lugar de eso, la contempló, pensativo. Recordó el día en que se la regaló, la manera en que ella pareció intrigada por el contenido envuelto, la mirada confidente que le dio antes de abrirlo y la forma en que su rostro se iluminó cuando vio la chaqueta. Sora le había ayudado a elegirla, y se la entregó el primer día que se mudaron juntos.

Koushiro bloqueó esas imágenes de su cabeza, como si tuviera un interruptor en alguna parte de su cerebro, y tomó la rápida decisión de mandarle un mensaje a Sora esa misma noche y pedirle que ella le pasara la chaqueta a Mimi.

Acomodó la prenda dentro de la maleta, al fondo de todas sus cosas, molesto por haberse enfrentado a una inesperada parte de su pasado.

* * *

Mimi escuchó el motor acercándose a la entrada principal, lo que hizo que se parara rápidamente para comenzar a apilar algunas de las cosas que tenía esparcidas en el suelo. La campanita de la puerta resonó cuando ésta se abrió, dejando entrar a una puntual Sora en el pasillo de lo que sería el nuevo negocio de Mimi. Llevaba un tiempo coordinando los arreglos del lugar, equipándolo con todo lo necesario y llenándolo con su sello personal para la apertura oficial.

—Se está viendo muy bien, Mimi—comentó Sora, alegremente.

—¿Lo crees? —le preguntó, más entusiasmada que hace unos instantes.

—Por supuesto que sí—entonces, la vista de Sora pasó de las paredes a Mimi y su expresión cambió a preocupación—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Mimi recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Estaba recostada sobre una cama, y otra persona, recostada a su espalda, la abrazaba con firmeza. Aunque solo soñaba, sentía de manera muy realista el calor del cuerpo que tenía junto a ella, la forma en que aferraba sus manos y las acariciaba suavemente, la manera en que sentía sus labios apoyados contra su hombro…

Por supuesto, sabía que la persona con que la había soñado era Koushiro.

Pero no se lo iba a decir a Sora.

—Son los nervios por todo este asunto de la apertura, estoy bien— mintió rápidamente.

Aunque Sora supo que no estaba siendo completamente honesta, optó por dejarlo pasar. No quería cargar más cosas sobre Mimi al hacerle preguntas incómodas.

En lugar de eso, la ayudó a subir todo a su auto, teniendo especial cuidado con las bandejas y cajas cargadas con las distintas delicias culinarias que Mimi vendería esa tarde.

—¿Emocionada? —preguntó Sora, una vez que se subieron y alistaba todo para ponerse en marcha.

Mimi, intentando olvidar el hecho de que no había dormido desde las cuatro de la mañana (junto con los detalles del sueño que interrumpió su descanso), compuso su mejor sonrisa.

—Sí. Solo espero que todo salga bien hoy—y en ese momento, sí comenzó a sentir nervios por el evento de ese día.

—Todo saldrá muy bien. Ya verás—la tranquilizó. Mimi siempre se había sentido muy agradecida por el apoyo de Sora, más aún desde que había comenzado todo el proyecto de tener su propia pastelería. Si ella decía que todo iba a estar bien, Mimi se conformaba con creerle.

Sora ya manejaba camino al centro de eventos. Mimi cerró sus ojos, aprovechando esos minutos para descansar y, de paso, bloquear pensamientos asociados a la persona de sus sueños para que no le estorbaran durante esa tarde.

* * *

Koushiro se despertó cuando escuchó a Hanako llamándolo suavemente, removiendo su cabello para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad poco a poco. Por la luz de la habitación, pudo deducir que llevaba varias horas dormido y que ella había movido su laptop, la cual se encontraba entre sus manos antes de caer en su profundo sueño.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó un poco exaltado.

—Son pasadas las siete—le contestó tranquilamente.

Koushiro se enderezó perezosamente, frotándose un ojo. Le había prometido a Hanako que la acompañaría a hacer unas cuantas compras durante la tarde y, previo a eso, había decidido avanzar tareas pendientes del trabajo. Pero no contaba con que, en algún momento, el cansancio iba a vencerlo y lo noquearía por una tarde completa.

—Hanako, lo siento. Perdimos todo el día—la miró, frustrado.

—Tranquilo—acarició su mejilla para reconfortarlo—. Todavía podemos salir a algún lugar, si tienes ganas. Yo creo que te haría bien relajarte un poco.

Suspiró. No podía negar que tenía razón, que necesitaba distraerse del desorden que parecía rodearlo en ese punto de su vida.

—Dame unos minutos y salgamos. —le sonrió, desesperanzándose—. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?

Hanako lo meditó unos segundos.

—Por la hora, creo que podríamos ir a comprar algo para la cena y para el almuerzo que tenemos mañana con mis padres. Creo que ya sé dónde ir.

Él simplemente asintió, haciéndose de ánimos para acompañarla y despejar su mente por unas horas.

* * *

Mimi no podía estar más dichosa. Las ventas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que había previsto e, incluso, parecía que le iban a faltar más productos para vender. Ya llevaba varias horas de pie, atendiendo personas, manteniendo una buena actitud y dando a conocer detalles sobre su próxima apertura, y aunque se sentía cansada, la reconfortaba sentir que el esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena.

Pese a que intentó convencerla de que se fuera, Sora se quedó para ayudarla. Mimi estaba aliviada de que rechazara su orden, ya que no hubiera podido hacerlo sola. No había tenido tiempo de buscar a una ayudante oficial para su pastelería, debido a que se había presentado la posibilidad de participar en ese evento de manera repentina, pero estaba más que conforme con su decisión.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, vio a Yamato, Hikari y Takeru aproximarse a su puesto para acompañarlas y, de paso, comprar algunos de los productos de Mimi. El flujo de gente ya había bajado un poco a esa hora, lo que le permitió relajarse después de una agitada jornada y conversar un poco con sus amigos. Taichi, Joe y sus otros conocidos le habían enviado mensajes lamentando no poder ir, pero deseándole mucho éxito para ese día. Solo con eso, Mimi ya se daba por pagada.

Estaba hablando con Yamato sobre las vacaciones que tomarían Sora y él en Kioto en unas semanas más, cuando Takeru, que estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel y estaba observando el resto de la feria culinaria, se dirigió rápidamente hacia un sitio a su izquierda, pareciendo muy emocionado de repente.

—¡Koushiro!

Mimi sintió que su pecho se apretó a tal punto que le detuvo el corazón. La sangre pareció escapar de su rostro, y su pecho soltó parte de la presión que estaba ejerciendo para dar paso a latidos descontrolados, que incluso, pensó, podían escuchar los demás.

Mientras Hikari y Yamato se alejaban para ir a saludar al lugar donde, asumía, se encontraba él, llegaron un par de clientes a su puesto. Mimi pensó que no pudo ser un momento más oportuno, se entretuvo ofreciéndoles degustaciones y dándoles información sobre su futuro local en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar la situación que se estaba dando a unos cuantos metros de ella. Cuando llegó el momento de envolver algunos trozos de pastel que le habían comprado, se percató que sus manos no dejaban de tiritar cuando sostuvo el cuchillo y su corazón no estaba colaborando para tranquilizarla en ese instante.

Sora, tan observadora como siempre, se percató de la situación y le quitó el cuchillo, susurrándole con disimulo que ella se encargaría. Mimi todavía podía sentir el galope de su corazón, e intentó hacer ejercicios de respiración en un vano intento por controlarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Mimi vio a sus amigos regresar, junto con dos personas nuevas. Los clientes se retiraron entre agradecimientos y, solo entonces, Mimi pudo ver la escena que tenía delante de ella.

Una infinidad de cosas pasaron por su cabeza en solo pocos segundos.

Koushiro Izumi, el chico al que amó durante tantos años, sostenía de la mano a una chica que, supuso, era su prometida.

Koushiro, la persona que, en cierto punto, firmemente, creyó que sería el amor de su vida, con la que compartió tantos momentos, estaba parado frente a ella.

Y aunque habían pasado más de tres años, le pareció que en realidad no había transcurrido el tiempo en lo absoluto. Volviéndolo a ver, era el Koushiro que recordaba, el que la hacía sentir de nuevo como una niña entusiasmada por haber encontrado a su primer amor.

Koushiro, que la estaba mirando con lo que ella asumió como incomodidad y torpeza, estaba haciendo latir su corazón de manera loca, recordándole a los dos jóvenes ingenuos que fueron y que decidieron hacer un plan que pensaron que duraría por siempre.

Finalmente, había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, causando un torbellino en su interior.


End file.
